Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift
Final Fantasy Tactics Advance 2: Grimoire of the Rift (Final Fantasy Tactics A2 Fūketsu no Grimoire lit. "Final Fantasy Tactics A2: The Grimoire of the Sealed Hole") is the sequel to the Game Boy Advance Strategy role-playing game Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. It will be released on the Nintendo DS. Very little further information on the game has been released by Square Enix as of yet, although they did state that the Ivalice featured in this game is the real one and not a dream version, contrary to how it was in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. A brand new region of Ivalice is used, however, with the game taking place at the junction of two landmasses, one of which is far-western Ordalia. Characters * Luso: The brown-haired protagonist with a sense of justice, uses a large sword. Has a fear of ghosts. Luso is a mischievous boy who pulled a prank just before his school's summer break. Sent to clean the library as a punishment, Luso found a mysterious book and wrote his name on it. He was then transported to the world of Ivalice. Rather than wishing he could go home, being the adventurous one, he decides to go on a little adventuring. It was then he meet with Adel. * Adel: The silver-haired female protagonist, a thief-type fighter. She is a hunter, and is called among other hunters "Cat Adel". Unlike Luso, Adel actually comes from Ivalice. * Cid: The Rebe leader of a group of hunters, Clan Gari, Cid will make his appearance by saving Luso from being attacked by a monster. Intent to help Luso return to his world, Cid acts as a big brother. He seems to hide a mysterious past and connection with a certain organization. * Hurdy: A joyful minstrel Moogle that Luso and the clan befriended. One of Montblanc's siblings, and twin brother of Gurdy, who left Rabanastre. In his travels, the Moogle gathered musical instruments and made his performance in pubs. *'Illua': A woman from the infamous criminal syndicate Khamja. She also owns a Grimoire, though it is unknown if it is the same as Luso's. Illua is somehow connected to Cid of the Gari Clan, though this is also a mystery. *'Ewen': A member of Khamja under Illua. *'Lezaford': An elderly Rebegaaji who is known as the Rune Master. He is respected for introducing Law and Judges into the world several hundred years ago. *'Frimelda': A hume zombie paladin obtained in a sub-plot. Four Final Fantasy XII characters have confirmed appearances: *'Vaan': A character who appeared in Final Fantasy XII as the protagonist, Vaan continues to pave his way as a famed sky pirate. *'Penelo': Penelo continues to accompany Vaan as his affectionate, dancing, sky-pirating partner. *'Montblanc': Hardy's brother Montblanc plays some role in the game. *'Al-Cid Margrace': A playable character who protects girls and women. *'Ezel Berbier': From Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, he makes a cameo appearence. Tribes *'Humes': A balanced tribe. The jobs available for them are: Soldier, White Mage, Thief, Black Mage, Archer, Paladin, Fighter, Hunter, Samurai, Blue Mage, Illusionist, Devout, and Ninja. *'Moogles': The mechanics specialists. The jobs available for them are: Animist, Thief, Black Mage, Mog Knight, Gunner, Juggler, Gadgeteer, Time Mage, Chocobo Knight, and Magic Gunner. *'Viera': Forest dwellers that are comparable to humes, but having better agility and speed, able to inflict large damage on enemies. Viera jobs are: Fencer, White Mage, Archer, Assassin, Summoner, Sniper, Elementalist, Red Mage, Green Mage, and Magic Fencer. *'Bangaa': Natural combatants. More suited for jobs such as: Warrior, White Monk, Dragoon, Defender, Bishop, Gladiator, Templar, Cannoneer, Master Monk and Trickster. *'Nu Mou': Because of their high intelligence, they are suited for magic-related jobs: White Mage, Black Mage, Beastmaster, Time Mage, Illusionist, Sage, Alchemist, Arcane Mage and Scholar. *'Seeq': First appeared in Final Fantasy XII. The pig-like race has four jobs, which include: Ranger, Berserker, Lanista and Viking. *'Gria': A humanoid race with dragon-like wings. Has four jobs such as: Raptor, Hunter, Bastard and Geomancer. Development *Ivalice of Final Fantasy Tactics A2 and Final Fantasy XII are close from a chronological point of view. *Luso's weapon is the Grand Grimoire. *The creature in screenshots which accompanies Luso is an important character. *A Moogle (Hardy) forms part of the main team, but Montblanc will only be a secondary character. *Seeqs will be present. *A new tribe named Gria will be present. *Because of the temporal proximity, the characters of Final Fantasy XII will make their appearance. *The judges and the law system is present, but was changed. *There are no more punishments such as imprisonment. *When a judge forms part of the clan, the characters do not die any more but must respect the law. *The new jobs available for each tribe have been revealed: Samurai and Devout for Humes; Green Mage and Magic Fencer for Viera; Master Monk, Cannoneer, and Trickster for Bangaa; Magic Gunner and Chocobo Knight for Moogles; and Arcane Mage and Scholar for Nu Mou. * A screenshot of the Esper Hashmal from Final Fantasy XII sugests that the Espers will be present. *Totema summoning scenes take up two screens. *The bottom screen is the principal play field, the top is used to display the status. However, this can be changed in the options menu. Gallery Image:Luso.jpg|Luso Image:Adel.jpg|"Cat" Adel Image:TA2-Hurdy.jpg|Hurdy Image:TA2-Cid.jpg|Cid Image:FFTA2-Irua.jpg|Illua Image:TA2Lezaford.jpg|Lezaford Image:FFTA2Vaan.jpg|Vaan Image:FFTA2Penelo.jpg|Penelo Image:TA2_Al-Cid.jpg|Al-Cid Margrace Image:TA2_Montblanc.JPG|Montblanc Image:Ewen.jpg|Ewen External Links http://www.ffta2.com (Official site) Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2 Tactics Advance 02